Judith Myers
Original Timeline Judith Margaret Myers is a character that first appears in the original Halloween. She is the eldest daughter and child of Donald Myers and Edith Myers, the elder sister and very first victim of her brother, serial killer Michael Myers, and the elder sister of Laurie Strode. In the original Halloween, she was portrayed by Sandy Johnson. Biography Judith Margaret Myers was born to Donald Myers and Edith Myers on November 10, 1947. Her brother, Michael, was born in 1957, and her sister was born in 1961. The family lived in a white, two-story house, 45 Lampkin Lane, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. In 1963, Judith was dating a boy named Danny. In May of that year, Judith and Danny took a trip to nearby Russellville, but their parents insisted that she should take young Michael along with them. Judith ditched Michael to go have sex in the grass with Danny, leaving Michael to his own devices. Michael disrupted his sister's love play when he appeared before her covered in blood and holding a dead rabbit in his hands. Judith was deeply disturbed by this, but knew better than to tell her parents, or else she would have to explain why she wasn't keeping an eye on her brother while this occurred. Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode #2 On the night of October 31, 1963, Judith's parents went out, leaving their two younger children in the care of Minnie Blankenship, their neighbour from across the street. Fifteen-year-old Judith, meanwhile, was left at home to entertain her boyfriend. While at Mrs. Blankenship's house, six-year-old Michael was inflicted with the Curse of Thorn, a druidic curse that granted the bearer supernatural strength and forced them to kill their family members. Years later, in 1995, Mrs. Blankenship, herself a member of the Cult of Thorn, would comment: "The voice came to him, the night he killed his sister!" .Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers '' At a few minutes to 10:00 PM, Michael, dressed as a clown for Halloween, walked across the street, and silently watched through the windows of his house as Judith and her boyfriend kissed, and soon thereafter went upstairs to have sex. Michael, seeing the light in Judith's room go out, sneaked in through the back door, got a large butcher knife from a drawer, and began creeping towards the stairs. Having finished their illicit activities, Judith and her boyfriend parted, the boyfriend promising to call her the next day. Upon his departure, Michael walked up the stairs, donning a dropped clown mask before following a trail of dropped clothing towards his sister's bedroom. He found her combing her hair in front of her vanity, singing to herself, naked except for a pair of panties. Judith noticed her brother as he crept up behind her and spun around, crying his name in surprise. Michael then proceeded to stab her multiple times in the chest, torso, and abdomen, until she fell out of her chair onto the floor, gasping her last breaths. Judith Myers' shocking murder would become something of a legend to the citizens of Haddonfield. In 1978, the graveyard keeper continued to express surprise that such a young boy as Michael could commit such a horrible act of violence. The Myers family moved out of their house because of the incident, and the place would remain unoccupied for quite some time. The look of the deserted house, coupled with the story of Judith's murder, led the children of the town to deem it a "haunted house". Judith and her murder played a significant role in Michael's future murder sprees. When Michael returned to Haddonfield in 1978, fifteen years after murdering his sister, he stole her gravestone from Mt. Sinclair Cemetery, confirming his psychiatrist's fears that Michael had, indeed, come home. That night, Michael displayed Annie Brackett's body under the headstone after murdering her. That same night, Michael stabbed a knife through the sister in a crayon drawing of a family, although this could have been either in reference to Judith's death, or his wish to kill his other sister, Laurie Strode. .Halloween (1978)'' Remake Timeline Judith Myers was a minor character in the remake of Halloween and the sister of Michael Myers, and Angel Myers. She first appears in the remake of Halloween, played by Hanna R. Hall in Rob Zombie's remake. Biography Judith is the eldest daughter of Deborah Myers. Her father is deceased and Judith doesn't like to talk about him too much. She is verbally abusive towards her brother Michael. She also has a dislike for her mother's boyfriend, Ronnie White. It was rumored around school that she was very promiscuous. She was very selfish On Halloween night, Judith was supposed to take her ten-year-old brother Michael trick-or-treating while their mother went to work as a stripper at the Rabbit In Red Lounge. Instead, Judith invited over her boyfriend, Steve Haley, and the two went upstairs to have sex. Following that, Steve went downstairs to make himself a sandwich, and Judith drifted off to sleep listening to "Don't Fear The Reaper" on her headphones. While downstairs, Steve was murdered by Michael, who had also killed Ronnie. Michael then proceeded to go upstairs and don Steve's white Halloween mask, before approaching his sleeping sister and touching her. At first thinking it was Steve, Judith sat up and demanded to know what Michael was doing there. Suddenly, Michael stabbed her in the stomach with a butcher knife. Shocked, Judith stumbled into the hallway and attempted to escape, but Michael caught up with her and mercilessly stabbed her sixteen more times, killing her. Halloween (2007) References Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Myers Family Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:1940's births Category:1960's deaths Category:Female characters Category:1970's births Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:1990's deaths